Transcript:Sweet Dreams
KILGHARRAH In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name: Merlin. -- KING’S PALACE, BATTLEMENTS – DAY and Uther watch from the battlements as kings arrive with their entourages. ARTHUR Father, we're not going into battle, you don't have to look so somber. UTHER Never before have the rulers of the five kingdoms come together in this way. Never before have we all worked towards the same aim, towards peace. If these talks are successful, Camelot will enter a new era of prosperity. If they fail, we will almost certainly be at war. -- KING’S PALACE, MAIN SQUARE – DAY drops his cloak on the ground as he dismounts in the Square. KING ALINED Boy! Is it too much to ask that you might anticipate my needs? TRICKLER No, Master. I was just... KING ALINED Stop whinging. TRICKLER Sorry, Master. UTHER Alined, you are most welcome on this momentous occasion. grasp arms. KING ALINED Momentous? Let us hope so. OPENING CREDITS -- KING’S PALACE, ALINED’S GUEST CHAMBERS – DAY watching Olaf's party arrive in the Square from his guest quarters. KING ALINED Uther may think that we are gathered here for peace, but that is far from my mind. TRICKLER Am I to take it that Lady Vivian is part of our plan? She is very lovely. KING ALINED Don't let her father hear you say that. Not if you value your head. TRICKLER Oh, indeed, I do. It is my prettiest feature. KING ALINED Olaf is the most overprotective buffoon I've ever met. It would surely end the peace talks if anyone were to lay a finger on her. TRICKLER But nobody in their right mind would... do that. KING ALINED But Arthur won't be in his right mind, will he? -- KING’S PALACE, MAIN SQUARE – DAY approaches Uther. KING OLAF What kind of welcome is this? You have us hanging around like the last swallows of summer. UTHER You are welcome, indeed, Olaf. KING OLAF May I present my daughter, the Lady Vivian. UTHER Lady Vivian. How like your mother you are. -- KING’S PALACE, VIVIAN’S GUEST CHAMBERS – DAY escorts Vivian to her guest chambers. ARTHUR I hope everything is to your satisfaction. LADY VIVIAN It is... adequate. ARTHUR Most of our guests are extremely happy here. I'm sure you will be, too. LADY VIVIAN Hm. I am not most of your guests. ARTHUR In...deed. enters. ARTHUR Well, er, may I present Guinevere. She'll be looking after you for the duration of your stay. You'll want for nothing. She is truly one of Camelot's finest. LADY VIVIAN (giggle) Then I fear for Camelot. and Gwen look shocked at Vivians rudeness -- KING’S PALACE, OUTSIDE VIVIAN’S GUEST CHAMBERS – DAY and Gwen pause as they exit and close the door behind them. They look at each other and laugh. ARTHUR Good luck with that one. GWEN Mmm. stares at her for a bit before she notices. Arthur remembers himself and starts to leave. ARTHUR I need to prepare for the feast. -- KING’S PALACE, ARTHUR’S CHAMBERS – NIGHT brushes down Arthur's jacket while Arthur dresses behind a screen. ARTHUR Merlin, what kind of impression do you think this gives? wiggles his thumb through a hole in his sleeve. MERLIN That we have moths? ARTHUR Fetch me another. MERLIN And who might you be trying to impress, Sire? ARTHUR Well, let me see. Perhaps the five kings sitting in the banquet hall below. MERLIN Oh. Not the King's daughter, then? The Lady Vivian, she is very beautiful. ARTHUR Anyone trying to impress the Lady Vivian does so at extreme peril. Olaf'd have their head in a vat of hot oil before they'd have a chance to say hello. Besides, she's not my type. She may be beautiful, but she's incredibly rude. You should've heard what she said to Gwen. MERLIN Anyone insulting Gwen should do so at extreme peril. ARTHUR What? MERLIN Nothing. I just know how you feel about her, that's all. That is, if your feelings haven't changed, as I presume they haven't. ARTHUR I do have my own vat of hot oil, you know. MERLIN (laughs) You're blushing! ARTHUR No I'm not. MERLIN What's wrong with Gwen? ARTHUR Nothing. MERLIN I think she's very worthy of your love. ARTHUR Indeed, were it so. MERLIN Which...it is. ARTHUR Merlin. MERLIN Yes, Arthur? ARTHUR Get out. MERLIN Yes, Sire. smiles and leaves. -- KING’S PALACE, BANQUET HALL – NIGHT breathes fire. TRICKLER But it is not enough to please just the gentlemen of the court. Now I have a spectacle for the ladies. produces butterflies out of nowhere. UTHER It is skill, indeed. KING ALINED We aim to please. TRICKLER (gasp) But what is this? Lady Vivian. puts his hand by her ear and pulls it back to reveal a butterfly on his hand. TRICKLER It has mistaken you for a beautiful flower. looks down at his hand, revealing that he's taken a lock of her hair. -- KING’S PALACE, ALINED’S GUEST CHAMBERS – DAY creates a potion with Vivian's hair. TRICKLER ... læfe he híe þonne he áwæcaþ. Biþ his hyht þæt he her seón mote ána oftíe þonne ealle mán. '' KING ALINED Sleep well, Prince Arthur. When you wake, may your thoughts be only of Vivian. sneaks into Arthur's Chambers and pours eye drops on him while he sleeps. TRICKLER ''Héo hæfþ þín heorte. '' places Vivian's lock of hair under Arthur's pillow. TRICKLER Sweet dreams. -- KING’S PALACE, ARTHUR’S CHAMBERS – DAY stares out his window at Lady Vivian scolding a servant in the Square. MERLIN Good morning, Sire! ARTHUR Never have you been more right, Merlin. It is the sunniest, the most fragrant, the most beautiful morning I've ever seen in my life. MERLIN You're dressed. ARTHUR I am the future King of Camelot, I do have some skills, you know. MERLIN Indeed, you are very skilled at getting people to do things for you. ARTHUR That is your job. But today my job is to woo. MERLIN To what? ARTHUR To woo. I wish to make a proclamation of love. MERLIN Really? I thought you wanted to keep your feelings secret? ARTHUR Why would I want to do that? By the end of today I will have won my lady. MERLIN Right. Well, what will you tell your father? ARTHUR What does my father matter? MERLIN Well, that's one way of approaching things. ARTHUR So, I need your help in expressing my feelings. MERLIN Of course. waits for Merlin to say something. Merlin waits uncertainly for Arthur to explain. ARTHUR How to express my feelings. MERLIN Oh, I see. Erm. Feelings. ARTHUR Feelings. MERLIN Girls. ARTHUR Girls. MERLIN Flowers? ARTHUR Excellent. Find some. Perhaps you should also send a note. MERLIN Brilliant idea. ARTHUR Something moving. Something from the heart. Something...you'll think of something. -- GWEN’S HOUSE – DAY approaches Gwen's door with flowers and knocks before going in. MERLIN Gwen? Gwen? isn't home, so Merlin places flowers on the table and remembers to pull out the note. MERLIN "The barriers that keep us apart are nothing compared to the power of true love. - Arthur" mulls over his own brilliance before placing the note carefully next to the flowers. -- KING’S PALACE, COUNCIL CHAMBER OF DOOM – DAY kings gather for peace talks. UTHER Your demands are noted and will be taken into consideration in due course. In the meantime, is there anyone else who has any other comments about the northern territories? enters and gets Arthur's attention. KING OLAF Well, may I just point out that... -- KING’S PALACE, COURTYARD CORRIDOR – DAY talks with Merlin. ARTHUR Did you do it? MERLIN I left them in her room. I thought that was better than a public display. ARTHUR You're sure she got them? MERLIN I'm sure she will get them. ARTHUR Good. All we can do now is wait. sees Gwen and Vivian walking down the other end of the corridor. ARTHUR Oh, but heaven has blessed me. She's even more beautiful than before, don't you agree? MERLIN Yeah. Erm...I'm surprised to hear you talk so openly. ARTHUR Nonsense. I want to tell the world. I want to shout it across the kingdom. MERLIN Are you sure that's a good idea? I understand your feelings, but other people may object. ARTHUR Object? To what? MERLIN Well, you're the future King of Camelot and she's just a lowly serving girl. Albeit, a very nice serving girl... slaps Merlin. MERLIN Ah! ARTHUR Lady Vivian's of royal blood, a future queen. I will have your head if I hear such insolence again. storms off. MERLIN Lady Vivian... Oh, no! -- GWEN’S HOUSE – DAY bursts in. Gwen quickly covers up the note she's reading, the flowers are in a vase. GWEN Merlin, can't you knock? MERLIN Rats. GWEN What? MERLIN Big. Hairy. Sharp teeth. Er...yeah, definitely under here. ducks under the table. Gwen peeks under the table. GWEN Are you feeling alright? MERLIN Me? Never better. You? GWEN I'm having a very surprising day. MERLIN Really? GWEN You know one of those occasions when you've lost all hope and then, out of the blue, something happens to restore your faith? MERLIN Sort of. GWEN Well, that's what's happened to me today. -- KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS – NIGHT MERLIN I may have caused a problem. Although it wasn't entirely my doing. GAIUS What now, Merlin? MERLIN Arthur's in love. GAIUS And how did you cause that? MERLIN That bit isn't my fault, the other bit is. Oh, I can't tell you about that bit. GAIUS Clear as mud. MERLIN Arthur's completely besotted, he can't concentrate on anything. All he thinks about, all he talks about is...is the Lady Vivian. GAIUS The Lady Vivian? How could that have happened so suddenly? MERLIN I don't know. Something doesn't feel right. Only yesterday he dismissed her as rude. GAIUS If Arthur professes his love for Vivian, Olaf will be furious. Surely, Arthur knows that? sighs and nods. MERLIN See, he said it was his job to woo his lady by the end of the day. GAIUS And it's your job to stop him. -- KING’S PALACE, VIVIAN’S GUEST CHAMBERS – NIGHT stands outside with a platter and a rose. He takes a breath before knocking. LADY VIVIAN Who is it? ARTHUR It is destiny, my love! Destiny and chicken! opens the door. ARTHUR What a beautiful combination, eh? closes the door in his face and begins to walk away. Arthur opens the door. ARTHUR The beans are a little cold, but the meat is very good. LADY VIVIAN Go away. ARTHUR My love, I do not know what I've done to offend you. LADY VIVIAN Your love?! Not now, nor ever! ARTHUR Come now. LADY VIVIAN My father will kill you if he finds you here. ARTHUR Your father does not worry me. LADY VIVIAN You won't be saying that when he's running at you with a knife in his hand. I've seen it before. ARTHUR Really? LADY VIVIAN Yes. shuts the doors again. ARTHUR Just five minutes! *knocks* MERLIN My Lord, I don't think your advances are welcome. LADY VIVIAN (muffled) Go away! And take your chicken with you! ARTHUR Don't know what gives you that impression. shoves the tray at Merlin. Trickler sees them leave. -- KING’S PALACE, ALINED’S GUEST CHAMBERS – NIGHT pounds the table with his fists. KING ALINED Diet?! Every woman in the land is attracted to this boy! I'm almost attracted to him myself. giggles, but stops when he sees Alined’s expression. TRICKLER Oh. Not Lady Vivian, My Lord. KING ALINED We have until the end of tomorrow to scupper these talks. I need war. Do you understand? TRICKLER Oh, oh, yes, I do. I do. KING ALINED Peace will make me poor, and you know what happens to poor kings. They can't afford castles, or knights, or jesters. TRICKLER Oh, but Master... KING ALINED Enough. There will be time for snivelling when the axe is over your head. Now there is work to be done. TRICKLER Yes. Yes. -- KING’S PALACE, ARTHUR’S CHAMBERS – NIGHT sulks in bed. ARTHUR Go on, Merlin. Say it. MERLIN What? ARTHUR You do not think I should pursue my love. MERLIN Well, seeing as you asked, I think a number of things stand in the way of a happy union between you and the Lady Vivian. Her bloodthirsty father, for one. ARTHUR Her complete lack of interest for another. MERLIN Might it be worthwhile returning to your old love? Although, I have my reservations about that as well. ARTHUR What are you talking about, Merlin? I don't have an old love. finds Vivian's hair under his pillow. ARTHUR What on earth? You really need to start paying attention to the details. -- KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN’S CHAMBERS – NIGHT inspects the lock of hair. MERLIN I knew something wasn't right. GAIUS Arthur's enchanted. MERLIN I should have realised he had magic. No one can make butterflies appear from thin air. GAIUS Trickler? MERLIN Why would he want Arthur to fall in love with Vivian? GAIUS An advance by Arthur would be a sure-fire way to ruin the peace conference. Maybe Alined wants war. MERLIN Without creating it himself. GAIUS It's the sort of cowardly behaviour you would expect from him. Cowardly, but clever. MERLIN We need to find a way of turning Arthur back to normal. GAIUS Before it's too late. -- KING’S PALACE, ARTHUR’S CHAMBERS – NIGHT takes a scissors to Arthur's hair. Arthur turns in his sleep, cradling Trickler's arm. ARTHUR Mmm. Lady Vivian, my love. mouths "my love, Vivian" and rolls his eyes while extracting his arm. Trickler places lock of Arthur's under Vivian's pillow and pours a drop of potion into her eye. -- KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN’S CHAMBERS – DAY sleeps on a pile of books. GAIUS Breakfast. MERLIN There are over 636 love spells in these books, and over 150 of them involve a lock of hair. GAIUS Is there no way we can narrow them down a bit? MERLIN I have. Look. If I choose this one and it's wrong, Arthur will end up as a toad. And if this one's wrong, Vivian will lose all her hair. GAIUS Olaf might not declare war for that, but she certainly would. -- KING’S PALACE, CORRIDOR – DAY watches Gwen walking down the corridor with a breakfast tray. TRICKLER Flíeh hrǽgl. rug pulls out from under Gwen. She trips and squeals as the tray goes flying. TRICKLER Oops. -- KING’S PALACE, VIVIAN’S GUEST CHAMBERS – DAY opens her door and Trickler presents her with a food platter. TRICKLER Gwen has been detained. I thought you might appreciate breakfast. LADY VIVIAN Oh, thank you. How kind. I'm so happy this morning, I could almost forget to eat. Oh, well that looks wonderful. Really wonderful. TRICKLER Pray, My Lady. What has caused such happiness? LADY VIVIAN I cannot tell, so do not ask. TRICKLER Intriguing. You know, another meaning of jester is "keeper of secrets." LADY VIVIAN Really? TRICKLER No. (giggle) LADY VIVIAN (giggle) Oh, Trickler, you mustn't tell. Not a soul. Especially not my father. TRICKLER Go on. LADY VIVIAN I am in love! (giggle) TRICKLER (gasp) How wonderful! With me? giggles for a moment, then grimaces at the thought. LADY VIVIAN Ugh. With a man more courageous than a lion, stronger than an ox, and so perfectly formed it is as if he has been sculpted by the gods themselves. TRICKLER But it must be me. LADY VIVIAN Oh, just to speak his name brings me pleasure, indeed! *giggle* TRICKLER Then speak it you should. LADY VIVIAN Arthur. (giggle) There, I've said it! My heart belongs to Arthur! TRICKLER Excellent. LADY VIVIAN (giggle) In fact, I'm gonna tell him now. TRICKLER Oh, a brilliant idea! LADY VIVIAN Where is Gwen? I must dress. TRICKLER But you look so beautiful, My Lady. turns her towards the mirror. TRICKLER How could he refuse you like this? LADY VIVIAN In my nightgown? TRICKLER Why not? turns and puffs out her chest. LADY VIVIAN Hm. -- KING’S PALACE, MAIN SQUARE – DAY walks past Arthur. He pets his horse absentmindedly while he mopes. GWEN What is it, Arthur? You look like you have something on your mind. ARTHUR (sigh) You read me like a book. I've made a fool of myself, that's all. That's everything. GWEN I'm that is not true. ARTHUR You have a good heart, Guinevere, but I'm afraid it is. I have made a gesture, but it was not well received. GWEN You sure? ARTHUR Pretty sure. GWEN Then you are wrong. ARTHUR You are very close to the lady in question. lets out a puff of laughter. GWEN Your token was much appreciated. But the situation is delicate, and it is not always easy to express what is really in one's heart. ARTHUR You think there's hope? GWEN There is always hope. ARTHUR If only I had some way of knowing. GWEN Indeed, My Lord. -- KING’S PALACE, ARTHUR’S CHAMBERS – DAY knocks on Arthur's door. Merlin answers. LADY VIVIAN I wish to see Arthur. Your master. My Lord. MERLIN Your what? LADY VIVIAN My heart's delight. MERLIN Oh, no. LADY VIVIAN Where is he? MERLIN He's not here, which is a very good thing, I believe! LADY VIVIAN Then I shall wait. MERLIN I don't think that's a good idea. You...You're not even dressed. LADY VIVIAN My love does not care what I wear, only that I am near. Now fetch him. MERLIN I cannot. LADY VIVIAN You will. MERLIN Shan't. LADY VIVIAN As he commands you, I command you! MERLIN I am asking you to leave. LADY VIVIAN I want my love. I need my love. I want to see him now. climbs onto Arthur's bed, smells his pillow, and buries her face in his sheets. -- KING’S PALACE, COUNCIL CHAMBER OF DOOM – DAY UTHER Moving on to our final point for discussion... whispers to a servant by the door, who goes to Olaf. UTHER The boundaries of the eastern territories. KING OLAF This is a point that I am willing to concede. UTHER Well, that is very good news. SERVANT (whisper) Excuse me, Sire. KING OLAF (to Uther) One moment. SERVANT I heard your daughter is... KING OLAF WHAT! -- KING’S PALACE, ARTHUR’S CHAMBERS – DAY Vivian arranges herself on Arthur's bed. KING OLAF(distant) Where is he?! MERLIN What's that? peeks out into the corridor and sees Arthur coming. MERLIN Oh, no. looks the other way and sees Olaf coming. MERLIN Oh, no! ducks back inside and runs to Vivian. MERLIN OK, you need to go! LADY VIVIAN You cannot keep us apart. It's written in the stars. Vivian and Arthur. A love for all time. A love stronger than time. A love... MERLIN Stop! Swefe nu! is knocked out. Arthur enters just as Merlin closes the wardrobe. ARTHUR Why are you hanging around with a bad smell? It's me who needs to bathe. I'm not going to win my love stinking like an old kipper. MERLIN No, My Lord. KING OLAF Where is he?! I know she's in here, Arthur! Hand her over! Or feel my wrath! ARTHUR What's he talking about? TRICKLER She wasn't even dressed. ARTHUR If I have dishonoured you in some way, then, by all means, provide me with proof and I'll face the consequences. KING OLAF Trickler here has told me that the Lady Vivian is in your chambers. ARTHUR If only that were true. grabs the front of Arthur's shirt with both hands. MERLIN If only that were true you would not look so foolish. lets him go. KING OLAF Search the room! You better hope I don't find her. MERLIN ''Behæpse fæst. '' wardrobe door locks. Trickler goes to it and tries to open it. MERLIN That hasn't opened in years. grabs Trickler. KING OLAF You buffoon! You made an idiot out of me! shoves Trickler who scurries out of the room. Olaf turns to Arthur. KING OLAF I am, er, so terribly sorry, Arthur, to have disturbed you. I...I do hope that you will forgive me. waves at the apology. KING OLAF Check on the Lady Vivian! And remain outside her room! and guards exit. ARTHUR If only the Lady Vivian were in my room. How delightful that would be. Eh, Merlin? Merlin? Merlin? -- KING’S PALACE, VIVIAN’S GUEST CHAMBERS – DAY flops Vivian onto her own guest bed. -- KING’S PALACE, ALINED’S GUEST CHAMBERS – DAY reports to Alined. TRICKLER It's that meddlesome Merlin. He's onto us, My Lord. There was nothing I could do. You-you-you do understand, Master? Say you forgive your boy. KING ALINED You have a matter of hours before the peace treaty is signed. TRICKLER Th--th--that is time enough, Master. Time enough. KING ALINED It's less time than you've had already, and you haven't managed it so far. TRICKLER But the enchantment is strong, My Lord. Sooner or later, the two will be drawn together. grabs Trickler's face. KING ALINED For the sake of your prettiest feature, you had better believe that to be the case. -- KING’S PALACE, ARTHUR’S CORRIDOR – DAY slips a note under Arthur's door and leaves with a smile. -- KING’S PALACE, COUNCIL CHAMBER OF DOOM – NIGHT UTHER This is, indeed, a momentous day for the five kingdoms. This peace treaty's been long in the making, but I know you must all be keen to return to your families, so we will make preparation for the signing ceremony immediately. I am pleased, friends. Very pleased. KING ALINED As are we all. -- KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN’S CHAMBERS – NIGHT snaps a book shut. MERLIN That's it! I've got it! GAIUS Are you sure? You're not going to turn Arthur into a hunchback camel or a horny-eyed toad? MERLIN I'll, er, save that for another day. -- KING’S PALACE, ARTHUR’S CHAMBERS – NIGHT opens Gwen's note in his chambers. ARTHUR "A second chance. Sunset. I'll await your presence." -- GWEN’S HOUSE – NIGHT prepares for Arthur's visit. -- KING’S PALACE, CORRIDOR/MAIN SQUARE/VIVIAN’S GUEST CHAMBERS – NIGHT walks down the Red Ribbon Corridor with a rose, sees guards, hides the rose, and looks for another way to sneak into Vivian's chambers. Ends up scaling the wall in the Square and falling in through the window with the mangled red rose in his mouth. ARTHUR (sigh) At last. -- KING’S PALACE, ARTHUR’S CHAMBERS – DAY searches the palace. He pokes his head in Arthur chambers. MERLIN Arthur? Arthur! -- GWEN’S HOUSE – NIGHT waits for Arthur. -- KING’S PALACE, BANQUET HALL – NIGHT kings and court wait for Arthur at the treaty signing in the Hall of Ceremonies. KNIGHT (to Uther) I cannot find Arthur. KING ALINED Is there a problem Uther? UTHER No, not at all. Arthur's just running a little late, that's all. KING ALINED As is the Lady Vivian. -- KING’S PALACE, VIVIAN’S GUEST CHAMBERS – NIGHT sits next to Vivian as she wakes. LADY VIVIAN My love! ARTHUR Always. Forever. launch at each other, kissing furiously. Merlin runs in. MERLIN ''Abuge áglǽccræft. happens. MERLIN Abuge áglǽccræft. happens. MERLIN Abuge áglǽccræft. happens. Olaf storms in followed by Alined, Uther, and Trickler. KING OLAF I knew it! MERLIN I don't believe it. LADY VIVIAN Father! We've got something to tell you. UTHER Arthur! throws his glove at the foot of the bed. LADY VIVIAN Father! KING OLAF You once said that if you ever truly offended my honour, then you would happily pay the price. What say you now, Prince Arthur? ARTHUR How have I offended your honour? Surely not with my love alone?! KING OLAF Love?! You don't know the first thing about love! You're taking advantage of an innocent girl! LADY VIVIAN Father. UTHER Arthur! ARTHUR I assure you, my feelings for your daughter are as real as they are strong. KING OLAF Unhand her, or suffer the consequences. Is this really worth risking your life for? LADY VIVIAN Arthur? ARTHUR Indeed, it is. I would rather die than deny my feelings. I love your daughter with all my heart. kisses Vivian and picks up the glove. -- GWEN’S HOUSE – NIGHT sadly blows out the last candle, removing her shawl. -- KING’S PALACE, ARTHUR’S CHAMBERS – DAY UTHER It's no good. I've spoken to Olaf, he will not rescind the challenge. He says his honour has been tainted. He demands recompense. ARTHUR You didn't have to do that, Father. UTHER The fight is to the death. What did you think you were doing? ARTHUR You cannot help who you fall in love with. UTHER You do realise that your actions threaten the peace talks, and that it may yet bring war to Camelot? ARTHUR I am happy to fight for what I believe in. turns to Merlin. UTHER What's happened to him? ARTHUR Lady Vivian. Nothing more. And yet, who could wish for more? throws up his hands and leaves. -- KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS – DAY MERLIN I don't understand it. Trickler's magic is strong, but surely it can't be stronger than mine? GAIUS These love potions are strange things. MERLIN We need to go to Uther. GAIUS No. MERLIN It's a fight to the death! GAIUS If Uther realises that one of the kings is using magic, there will certainly be a war. The only way out of this situation is to unenchant Arthur. And unenchant him fast. -- KING’S PALACE, MORGANA’S CHAMBERS – DAY watches the lower town from her window as people make their way to the tournament grounds. Gwen enters to collect the laundry. GWEN Anything interesting? MORGANA Haven't you heard? Arthur was discovered in Lady Vivian's chambers. GWEN What? MORGANA King Olaf has demanded recompense. They are to fight to the death. All for the love of a woman. And Lady Vivian at that. You look more shocked than I did. GWEN It is very surprising. MORGANA Well, I don't know why he couldn't control his feelings. GWEN Indeed. I will miss the tourney, if you don't mind. There's so much to organise here. MORGANA But of course. -- KING’S PALACE, CORRIDOR – DAY passes Arthur and Merlin in the corridor. ARTHUR Ah, Guinevere! You will wish me luck? GWEN Will I? ARTHUR Haven't you heard? GWEN Oh, yes. I've heard. Though sadly not from your lips. I wish you could've been more honest with me, Arthur. ARTHUR What is she talking about? MERLIN No idea. -- KING’S PALACE, ALINED’S GUEST CHAMBERS – DAY brings King Alined his crown. TRICKLER You are pleased, My Lord? Do I get to keep my fingers? KING ALINED Trickler, I shall cast your fingers in gold. I could not have wished for more. TRICKLER I told you I would not fail you, My Lord. KING ALINED If Olaf kills Arthur, then Uther will start a war. If Arthur kills Olaf, then his men will start a war. (laughs) We cannot lose! -- TOURNAMENT GROUNDS – DAY UTHER King Olaf has demanded recompense. And by the ancient laws of Camelot, the matter will be settled by a tourney with three stages. The weapons chosen are quarterstaff, mace, and sword. The fight will be by the Knights' Rules, and to the death. Are we all clear? starts out doing well, but stops to gaze at Vivian. Olaf takes Arthur out at the knees, and later breaks Arthur's quarterstaff, catching Arthur in the ribs. -- TOURNAMENT GROUNDS, ARTHUR’S TENT – DAY inspects Arthur in the tent. GAIUS One of your ribs is broken, Sire. ARTHUR Nothing can hurt me today. I'm invincible. Love really can conquer all, Gaius. It's true. GAIUS (whisper to Merlin) This can't go on. The fight's not fair. Arthur's head's in the clouds. MERLIN (whisper) I don't know what to do. GAIUS (whisper) Then find someone who does. -- KING’S PALACE, DRAGON’S CAVE – DAY KILGHARRAH (laughs) This is magic indeed. MERLIN Everything I have tried has failed. KILGHARRAH From what you tell me, the spell has captured his heart. MERLIN And his heart is controlling his brain. KILGHARRAH There is no magic that can break this enchantment. MERLIN There must be. KILGHARRAH It has too great a hold. MERLIN I cannot let Arthur die. KILGHARRAH Patience, young warlock. The solution lies in a force greater than you or I can understand, a force that has puzzled many minds... MERLIN Please, I have very little time. KILGHARRAH ...a force... MERLIN Just tell me! laughs some more. KILGHARRAH Why, it is the greatest force of all: love. MERLIN Love? KILGHARRAH You must find the person Arthur truly loves. MERLIN And then what? KILGHARRAH One kiss from her will break the enchantment, and he will desire Vivian no more. sighs, nods, and leaves in a hurry. -- TOURNAMENT GROUNDS, ARTHUR’S TENT – DAY prepares for the next bout. GAIUS Are you sure you can carry on, Sire? ARTHUR As long as I have Vivian to gaze at, I can conquer the world. Besides, the mace is my forte. You'll see. being pummelled by Olaf in the arena. -- GWEN’S HOUSE – DAY bursts into Gwen's house without knocking while she's staring out the window. GWEN Rats again, Merlin? MERLIN What? No. No, erm...I, I need your help. Arthur needs your help. GWEN I do not think that Arthur needs me. MERLIN Gwen, don't worry. I know. GWEN You know what? MERLIN Everything. Anyone who spends five minutes with you can see how you feel about each other. Look, I do not have a lot of time to explain, so you are gonna have to trust me. Arthur does love you. GWEN No he doesn't. MERLIN If you don't trust me, trust your feelings. GWEN (scoff) I'm never trusting my feelings again. MERLIN He's enchanted! GWEN Yes, with Lady Vivian! I can see that! MERLIN No, I mean literally enchanted with magic, potions, love juice! None of his feelings are genuine! GWEN How can you be sure? When I saw him, his feelings seemed real enough. MERLIN Gwen, none of his feelings for Vivian are real. But if you do not break the spell, his death will be. Search your heart. You know who he loves. -- TOURNAMENT GROUNDS, ARTHUR’S TENT – DAY continues to pummel Arthur. He's about to finish Arthur with his mace when the gong is rung. Gwen strides purposefully towards Arthur's tent, pausing to take a deep breath before passing Gaius on her way inside. ARTHUR Ah! Have you finally come to wish me good luck? 'Cause I really don't think I need it anymore. GWEN No, Arthur. I have not come to wish you luck. ARTHUR Well, honestly, that's rather rude. GWEN Then let me make amends. pins Arthur up against the tent pole and kisses him. He looks confused for a moment before closing his eyes and kissing her back. They put their arms around each other as Arthur dips her. They pull apart and Arthur cringes at his newly discovered injuries. ARTHUR What am I doing? GWEN (whisper) You're in a fight. To the death. You're losing. ARTHUR But... GWEN (whisper) There's no time to explain. Just...live for me, Arthur. That's all I ask right now. -- TOURNAMENT GROUNDS – DAY approaches arena with Merlin. Arthur sees Gwen climb into the stands. ARTHUR Merlin, if anything should happen to me, look after Gwen. The world may think she is just a servant, dispensable, but...she's not dispensable to me. smiles and hands Arthur his helmet. Arthur and Olaf fight. Arthur cringes in pain, but catches sight of Gwen and pushes past the pain. Olaf knocks Arthur to the ground, but Arthur flips Olaf, disarming him. Arthur stands above him, poised to strike, then lowers his sword. ARTHUR This is no way to achieve peace! offers Olaf a hand to help him up. The crowd cheers. Arthur nods to Gwen. Gwen smiles. -- GWEN’S HOUSE – DAY enters her house to find a note and a red rose on her kitchen table. Arthur's waits in the corner. ARTHUR I thought I'd better deliver it myself this time. I'm sorry...for...what I put you through. GWEN No. You have nothing to apologise for. I, too, have caused my fair share of hurt. ARTHUR You must believe that my feelings for...Vivian...were not real. I have never loved another. GWEN One day you will. One day you will find your real princess. One day you will be King of Camelot. And I cannot be your queen. ARTHUR You don't know that. GWEN I am as sure of that as you are. ARTHUR Things may change. GWEN Well, until they do...*bows* My Lord. leaves. Gwen turns around and sighs. -- KING’S PALACE, COURTYARD CORRIDOR – DAY walks down the corridor with Olaf. KING OLAF Your boy has a very wise head on his shoulders. UTHER Yeah. KING OLAF I doubt he gets that from you. UTHER Ha. I hope these events will not harm our peace treaty. KING OLAF Oh, I believe that Vivian was as much to blame as Arthur. wiping her eyes as she descends the palace steps with another lady. KING OLAF I'll take her away from temptation. She's far too young to encounter such things. Yes, I go in peace. UTHER I'm very pleased to hear that. tugs on Trickler's manacle chains in the Square. KING ALINED This is more than you deserve, boy. You will run all the way home. TRICKLER That's not possible, Master. KING ALINED Make it possible. UTHER Why so cross Alined? ARTHUR Anyone would think you didn't want peace! KING ALINED But of course I do. Peace? Love it. UTHER Well, you may return any time to view the treaty. KING ALINED You're very kind. nudges his horse to walk, dragging Trickler behind him. teary eyed Vivian walks by escorted by her father. LADY VIVIAN We may return, too? UTHER You're always welcome. LADY VIVIAN My heart will remain, and I hope to join it soon. gives an uncomfortable nod and wave before turning to walk inside with Merlin. ARTHUR Not too soon. MERLIN No. Might conflict with your one true love. ARTHUR My what? MERLIN You heard me. I have proof. ARTHUR Proof? MERLIN You kissed her. In the tent. ARTHUR Merlin. MERLIN Yes? ARTHUR What happened in the tent. MERLIN Mm-hmm? ARTHUR Speak of it again and I'll kill you. MERLIN Okay. ---- Category:Transcripts